1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,668 discloses a connector having a housing that can be fit on a mating housing. A fit-on detector is mounted on the housing and is movable between a wait position and a detection position. The fit-on detector is held at the wait position in the process of fitting the housings together and is allowed to move to the detection position when the housings have been fit together. Therefore it is possible to know that the housings have been fit together properly when the fit-on detector has reached the detection position.
A window is formed on the fit-on detector. Different colors are applied to the fit-on detector and the housing. At the wait position, the color of the fit-on detector is visible through the window. The color of the housing is visible through the window when the fit-on detector is at the detection position. Therefore, it is possible to determine that the fit-on detector has reached the detection position when the background color inside the window has changed to the color of the housing. On the other hand, it is possible to determine that the fit-on detector has not reached the detection position when the background color inside the window remains the color of the fit-on detection member.
The background color in the window of the above-described connector changes according to a moving speed of the fit-on detector. Therefore the color changes slowly, and the connector lacks clarity.
The invention was made based on the above-described situation and has for its object to clearly distinguish whether a fit-on detector has reached a detection position.